1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic systems and methods for providing printed circuit board (PCB) layout, and particularly to an automatic system and a method for providing PCB layout for high-speed signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Sizes of PCBs and chips mounted on the PCBs are continuing to be miniaturized, while frequencies of electronic signals transmitted on the PCBs are being increased. Thus, high-speed or high-frequency signals transmitted between chips via traces and holes on a PCB are liable to generate unwanted reflections. The high-speed or high-frequency signals may also be prone to cross-talk and electromagnetic interference. To eliminate interference, technicians may often manually calculate values of the interference of each layer of the PCB and choose a layout layer for high-speed signals having the least interference. However, if lots of high-speed signals are to be provided with a layout layer, manually dealing with the layout layer may become too difficult for the technicians, which makes PCB layout inaccurate and inefficient.